The present invention relates to a business system including at least one transaction terminal. The invention has application, for example, to a system including a plurality of automated teller machines (ATMs).
From time to time transaction terminals require attention by an operator, as distinct from customers using the facilities provided by the terminals, for the purpose of carrying out repair or maintenance procedures, or for carrying out replenishment operations such as replenishing supplies of cash or consumable items such as paper rolls or inked ribbons.
It is known for a transaction terminal to include an operator interface device enabling an operator to check the condition or "state of health" of the terminal and to determine what attention, if any, the terminal may require.
A known operator interface device of an ATM is formed by an operator panel with an alpha-numeric display and a keypad. This known operator panel is an integral part of the ATM and is located within the ATM casing. Thus use of such an operator panel, even for such simple tasks as reviewing the ATM's diagnostic systems, has the disadvantage that it requires the operator to have access to the interior of the ATM, resulting in the ATM service being shut down. A further disadvantage of the known operator panel is that it adds significantly to the manufacturing cost of the ATM, while remaining unused for the majority of the lifetime of the ATM.